


Just Think About it

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "The Iron Bull really loves you."





	Just Think About it

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, anypair + any, "*Name* really loves you."

"The Iron Bull really loves you."

Dorian looked up from his book to see Krem leaning against one of the bookcases. He had been too engrossed in his book to realize anyone had walked up to him. He looked back down at his book again, flipping the page. "Are you aware that Bull and I are not in a relationship?"

"Perhaps not anymore."

Dorian sighed. "We slept together a few times, it wasn't a relationship," He said, trying his best to sound indifferent. He hoped he could fool the charger and he would leave, but as he looked up from his book, he knew that Krem wasn't going anywhere yet. "Did he send you here?"

Krem shook his head. "No. He probably thinks I've snuck away with the bard."

"I'm sure that would be much more pleasing than bothering me."

Krem sighed. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I do know he does care about you. He seemed," Krem paused for a moment before smiling. "Happier. He seemed really happy when you had your 'not relationship.'" He pushed off the bookshelf. "Just think about it, okay?"

Krem walked away and Dorian sat back, dropping his book on the arm, no longer interested in reading.


End file.
